What We Learned from Golf Lessons
by nfmadprops04
Summary: Troy got into college and it's time for his Senior Homecoming Dance! His life is pretty much perfect, that is until Sharpay drops a bombshell that destroys everything.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own _High School Musical_, nor any of its characters. This is a work of pure fiction and contains mature subject matter not recommended for children.**

**Also, please R&R!!!! **

* * *

**What We Learned from Golf Lessons**

Sharpay walked through the halls, queen of the Wildcat Jungle, students shivering mockingly around her. She smirked, keeping up her posh and cool demeanor. She waved countless cowering freshmen out of her way and sighed in frustration at the long line that had formed at the bathroom.

"Excuse me!" Sharpay bellowed and Ryan shot an intimidating look at the smaller girls who spread out of her way like the red sea. While he didn't much like his sister's effortless rule over the school, he knew it was better to be her poodle than to be her enemy.

The walls inside the stall may as well have been green, not the pink that she'd ordered the last one painted as they seemed to spin. Her over-produced big blonde hair leaned flat against the tile and she sighed, a bead of sweat tracing down her sparkly teal halter top. _Shit shit shit!_ She sighed, her hand covering her mouth in anxious anticipation. She'd been throwing up on a regular basis since three weeks ago, pushing back the thoughts in her mind. She couldn't worry with Ryan or any of her friends, seeing as she and Troy had discussed afterwards that the entire thing was a horrible mistake, and he loved Gag-riella and they'd sworn they'd never speak of it to anyone. She was a bit frustrated, but had gotten from Troy the one thing that Gabriella hadn't and that made her happy enough to let him get dressed and leave the room.

She exhaled slowly, the acidic burn in her mouth now subsiding as she washed it out with water and popped a quick piece of gum, chewing it mercilessly. The warning bell rang and she shook off the plaque-like worry, heading for Darbus's classroom.

* * *

Troy was excited as can be, rushing into the gym, holding the thick packet from the University of Albuquerque in his arms. There was much hooting and hollering as the boys celebrated his acceptance, slapping backs and high-fiving Troy – a full ride, a scholarship. He smiled, knowing for just a second that everything was gonna be okay. He was in love with Gabrielle, going to a good school and a Senior Captain of the Varsity Wildcats. Of course it was August and the season wasn't for almost five months, but he shook it off as he made a basket. He caught his dad's smile from the corner – a gray sweatsuit with a Wildcat on it, a whistle and a smirking grin.

His elation grew even more when he looked up after practice and saw his beautiful, chaste girlfriend in the doorway of the gym. Today was their nine-month Anniversary, and he ran to her as sweaty as he now was and hugged her. She laughed, a lilting giggle that he'd grown so much to admire.

"I got in," he whispered in between tame kisses and her beaming teeth gave him more praise. He pushed back her hair and kissed her again. "Hey I gotta shower before lunch. Care to join me?"

"Troy…"

"I know, I know. Just teasing. I love you. Tell you what, once I get out I'll get my dad to let me off for lunch. Care to join me _then_?" She nodded happily and kissed his cheek.

"I'm proud of you, Troy Bolton."

"I know. Go on, get outta here, girl. You're driving me crazy." She giggled again and nearly skipped off.

He was so in love.

* * *

Sharpay was almost incognito, a giant hat and sunglasses shielding her face from the prying eyes of the drugstore cameras. She slapped the twenty down on the counter and gave the clerk an evil eye due to her slothful cashier performance, grabbing the test and heading towards the bathroom.

At the same time, Chad and Troy entered the store, pushing each other playfully. Chad made quick work of removing the wrapper on a nearby lollipop and the two headed for a specific aisle. Troy made his way to the athletic aisle, taking a few boxes of ace bandages and icy hot for his father and went to Chad on the Feminine Products & Family Planning aisle.

"What'd you think man, extra sensitive or ribbed for her pleasure?"

"Chad, I've talked to you about this. That's a you-and-Taylor thing, okay? It's really none of my business."

"You need to lighten up, man," he scoffed and put the ribbed ones back, tossing the box into the air momentarily. "You need to get-"

"Don't even say it."

"It's been almost a year."

"I respect her, I love her and I will kick you in the face."

"Okay, but as long as you're playing by your rules as well."

"I am," Troy said, nervously kicking at a flaw in the carpet. He couldn't mention to Chad that he wasn't a virgin any longer less the boys find out about his foray with Sharpay at the country club.

* * *

Sharpay stomped her foot angrily in the restroom, suddenly hating everything about the color pink. One pink line was negative, two were positive; two pink lines stared at her from between the tiny white plastic square opening.

"That just can't be right!" She said to no one, and grabbed the box ferociously. The instructions on the back were the same as before, and in her heart she knew that the pink lines on the test were right.

"This is just perfect! Just perfect!" She slapped the test away before deciding to wrap it thickly and put it in her purse. She didn't know why, but wanted to have it to show Ryan. She knew that he wouldn't believe her. If you leave a pregnancy test out for a few days, it turns positive. He loved her, but was so used to her scams that he might believe that she was faking it, not having known about the night at the country club. Free drinks up to the family's suite didn't help.

She was devastated and wiped away a tear that threatened to hit her lips as she threw her sunglasses on, but when she left the bathroom, nothing but a scream filled the air.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?!" Sharpay screamed, instinct taking over. She flipped the scarf around her head and Chad started laughing, tucking something behind his back.

"Not much Ice Princess, just picking up some shit. You're looking positively incognito. Buying roofies for your lemmings?"

"Bite me, #2." She barked, looking at Troy. "Number one…"

"Sharpay," Troy said casually, remembering that they'd been desperate to remain at least friends. She stared at him for a few odd seconds and walked off, acting like she always did.

"Crazy bitch."

"Chad…"

"What? She's a psycho!"

"She's kind of nice, okay? I mean, yeah she's a materialistic bossy little diva but she did all that stuff to get me into UA."

"She did all that stuff so you'd dump Gabby. You didn't."

"I – I know," he stuttered and knocked the box of condoms out of Chad's hands, laughing.

* * *

Troy was at home later in the day, alone for once thank God. His mother and father would be out until late next morning and had been getting slightly annoying lately, prattling on about the University of Albuquerque as if it were Harvard. He knew it wasn't much, but it was ball and college. He should call Gabrielle, that he knew but she was always uncomfortable when it was just the two of us. He guessed that maybe he was afraid that he was expecting something more than the heavy petting their relationship warranted but he shook it off and answered the now desperate ringing of the doorbell.

"Chad, I told you no part-" He began, but stopped when he saw a very familiar head of blonde hair standing before him. "Hey… Sharpay…" he started, uneasily opening the door to let her in.

"I don't know if you should-"

"I just came to talk," she spat, her pink platforms clicking on the tile, echoing in the house's silence.

"About what?"

"Do you have any liquor?"

"Yes, but why?" He followed her into the kitchen, where she opened the freezer and removed a giant glass handle of vodka from his freezer. "Actually, that's not mine and-" He stopped attempting to argue as she filled the glass nearly half-full. She opened his fridge and filled the rest with orange juice, thrusting it at Troy. "Sharpay, I'm not gonna sleep with you again."

"I'm aware of that, Neanderthal."

"Then why the screwdriver?"

"Trust me, you'll appreciate it here in a little bit," he shrugged, sipping on the diabolically alcoholic concoction. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence, his mind roaming over whether or not his parents would notice the four or five shots worth of vodka missing. Sharpay was nervously picking at the rhinestone chain on her pink clutch purse. He'd noticed Gabriella leering at it during classes and he'd been saving up to buy her a red one for their anniversary; it was almost $200. She liked red, although Troy that was sure it was because her boyfriend was the Captain of the-

"Troy, I'm pregnant."

Troy choked mercilessly on the drink, the vodka searing his throat as he spat orange juice onto the counter. He sat the glass down and looked at it, then back up at her and back at the cup. He continued this, searching for the proper words. All he could think about right now was Gabriella and having to tell her, but soon his eyes met Sharpay who looked slightly vulnerable for once. He went to the pantry and grabbed a kitchen towel, cleaning up the mess. Troy felt shockingly numb and he took another long gulp on the drink.

"Is… is it mine?"

"Jesus, Troy!"

"I didn't mean anything by it. It's just, I mean it was only the one time and I didn't know if you and Zeke ever-"

"I never fucked Zeke, okay? I'm sure that would thrill my parents."

"You told your parents about this?"

"Of course not! I just always have to wonder what they would think if they found out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said, and met his accusatory stare by opening her clutch purse and removing the test. He glared at it, the two pink lines taunting him.

"Fuck!" He screamed, slapping it away across the kitchen. "This is so fucked!"

"Well it's not exactly what I wanted out of my senior year."

"You were singing a different tune about two months ago at the club."

"You're saying this is my fault?"

"I'm saying that you should have kept your hand out of my pants. Yeah."

"Well excuse me!" She said, grabbing her purse and bolting for his door. "Last time I checked, you were the one who kept ordering yourself drinks and the one who said you didn't want a condom to 'cheapen' your first time. So bite me."

"Fuck off, Sharpay."

"No Troy, we already did that!" She said and slammed the door behind her. _Shit_, she told herself. That didn't go exactly as she'd planned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey baby!" Gabriella squealed, running into Troy's arms three weeks later. He'd been distant lately, but she knew not why. Perhaps it was because they had been dating for so long or it was actually setting in that he would be graduating in a few months. Troy smiled weakly, unfortunately not having had the bravery to man up and explain his emotional baggage to her. He hadn't even spoken to Sharpay since the day she'd come over and broken the news.

"Hey…"

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Are you excited about this weekend?"

"What?" He asked, distracted as he watched Sharpay walk down the hall. She noticed, but shook it off as she nudged his chin good-naturedly back towards her.

"The Homecoming Dance?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Seven on Friday, my house so my mom can take useless pictures."

"Alright," he said and kissed her cheek quickly as the warning bell rang. Gabriella walked off, her stomach nervously shaking at the decision she'd made about how special that night would be for her and Troy. She'd talked to Taylor about it for hours and was now sure that she wanted Troy to be her first. It was so romantic, the idea of her and Troy making love for the first time after his Senior Homecoming. She even blushed now thinking of it, but wanted to be with Troy.

Troy's mind, however, was on several other things. He'd been an ass to Sharpay, that was true but they needed to discuss what would be done.

* * *

The school's golden couple arrived at the East High Homecoming Dance, Troy rolling his eyes as a hot pink Rolls Royce pulled up and Sharpay and a few friends emerged, giggling. They were all wearing the same dress, only in different colors. Sharpay's dress was lavender and she glared at Troy before entering the dance.

"I was thinking, um, tonight when we get to the hotel, maybe we could-"

"Can you give me a second, Gab?" He remarked quickly, following Sharpay and her friends into the club. Gabrielle stood there, shocked and speechless as Kelsi walked up behind her.

"Did he just bail on you to talk to the Queen of Mean?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure he has his reasons," Gabby shrugged off.

Sharpay turned around in the school's lobby, feeling an arm tug harshly on her elbow.

"What, urchin?!" She screeched, her look of anger now subsiding as she saw Troy. "Yes, neanderthal?"

"We need to talk."

"Oh do we?" She condescended, laughing with her friends.

"Ten o'clock."

Troy walked away, appeased. He knew that, to suffice his parents, he was sharing a hotel room with Chad who could more than likely be gotten rid of for an hour or two. Gabriella was sharing a room with Taylor and Troy doubted she would come over with her current sex phobia. He shook it off and entered the dance, enduring the next few hours during which he was crowned Homecoming King alongside Sharpay and stepping down, grabbing Gabby's hand and heading for his car.

* * *

Troy was nervously pacing outside of Sharpay's hotel room – well, suite. He was sure that she would never be bothered to stay on the same floor with the rest of the Wildcat underlings. He knocked as his heart pounded throughout his chest and the door opened. He stepped into her suite and was almost breathless at its opulence. She had a chandelier, a four-poster bed and her own Jacuzzi tub – but she was all alone in here and forced a prissy smiled as he entered.

"Nice."

"Thanks, only the best for Daddy's little girl," she almost gagged and sat down on her bed, the clear heels under her dress swinging beneath her.

"Sharpay… what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. What do you want to about your current condition? I mean, what, do you wanna keep it?"

"Troy, I'm not retarded. I just felt you should know before I made any concrete decisions," she replied, twisting the soft fabric of her dress between her fingers. Troy was quiet now and sat down beside her on the unnecessarily fluffy pink satin of the bedsheets.

"So you're going to…"

"I have an appointment next week."

"Okay, I'll help… I'll help pay."

"You're not mad?"

"Sharpay – I'm against it, yeah. It's not my decision is it? Look, I have to talk to Gabby."

He sighed and patted her knee, leaving the room. He hated the idea of Sharpay being alone right now, but he couldn't very well bail on his girlfriend to make the self-established friendless diva any less friendless.

He walked for a few minutes before he opened the door to his hotel room, surprised to see the lights on. He knew that Chad was likely with Taylor, but at least that left his room vacant so he could think before speaking to Gabriell-

He stopped and his mouth dropped open as he spied Gabriella on the bed, smiling nervously in a pink bra and panty set that he'd seen a few weeks ago in passing at the mall. He'd looked a little too long then, but now he felt his cheeks flush as he took in the sight before him. She was breathtaking and it almost broke his heart as she got up and walked towards him, kissing him with a sensuality he wasn't used to with her. As much as it hurt him (and his libido) he reached his hands up and gently touched her cheek, stepping away.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just – you look amazing."

"Thank you," she said and took a deep breath. "I just wanted to take tonight as an opportunity to thank you for having been so patient with me," she slid a hand underneath his shirt and Troy couldn't help himself. He dove towards her kiss, mercilessly sucking on her lips and tongue. She giggled, and he stopped her again.

"Wait."

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Look, Gabby, I love you so much. You know that right?"

"Of course," she beamed again and went to kiss him, but he stopped her.

"Good because I have something to tell you," he began and handed her a nearby black silk robe. "And it's gonna hurt, but I am so sorry."

"Troy…"

"Sharpay's pregnant," he said it quickly, like ripping a bandaid off and his girlfriend's face contorted with confusion. "And it's – it's mine." Now he could have very well heard his heart over the bass in the next room as her gaze left him and she brought her face back to meet his sooner than he was ready for.

"This," her voice choked, "this summer?" He nodded. "You said nothing happened."

"I know. I lied. I didn't want to hurt-"

"No! Don't!" She yelled. "Fuck you, Troy!" She said, cursing for what Troy believed was probably the first time ever as she passed him and threw the robe off. She made her way to a red suitcase and pulled out a pair of pajama pants.

"Gabby, honey, don't go."

"What am I supposed to do? Stay here and lose my virginity to you like I'd planned?" She picked up one of his shirts out of her suitcase and stared at it for a second before tossing it aside and putting on one of her own. "I have to go."

"Please don't leave me like this. We can talk this out. She's not even keeping it and it was a dumb, drunken mistake."

"I'm aware of that," she said, her chin shaking as she spun around. "But it should have been our dumb drunken mistake, Troy. All I can see right now is you and her together. I can't do this right now." And with that, she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

He walked back up to Sharpay's room and wrote her the check, then left, ignoring the pleasured yelps that were coming from Chad & Taylor's room. He went to the gift shop and purchased a cheap single red rose and began to make his way through the hotel, looking for Gabriella.

He stopped for only a second at a slightly open door. The heat coming from the room was immeasurable, and from within he was vaguely aware of deep, paced, animalistic breathing. He blushed, still heartbroken, and started to walk away from the door when he heard it.

"Say my name…"

"Ryan."

"Oh fuck," he stopped, recognizing both voices. His mind stopped and began spinning ferociously. _That can't be her_, he told himself. _Ryan's… gay, right?_ The voice responding to him, however, was demure and female. _Walk away! Walk away!_ His conscience yelled at him as he put his foot into the room, pushing the door open and taking in the sight before him. A pair of tanned, skinny legs were wrapped around Ryan's pale white ass, moaning and sighing as he thrusted into the warmth between them. Troy's knuckles whitened as his fists clenched, recognizing Gabriella's anklet he'd given to her. She was whimpering, but stopped when her eyes met his, and he noticed that she was crying. So was he.

Ryan didn't notice and kissed a tear on her cheek, his head returning to its spot in the nape of her neck.

"Shit, Gabby you're so tight," he almost yelled raggedly and she kept staring at Troy, who couldn't move.

_I'm sorry,_ she mouthed, a few more tears rolling down her face.

_Me, too_, he said, and kissed the rose, setting it on the table closest to the door. He left, and made sure to shut the door behind him.

**THE END**

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
